Charmed
by 3sth3r
Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.
1. Prologue

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author's Notes: Starts off at the night of the lust charm. I'm looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review! The info I use a lot for this story I find at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_****Wiki, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Prologue: Where Do I Start?

There are some secrets you never tell people, it not because you want to keep this secrets from them. It is simply because the secrets doesn't apply to them. Rose's secret was only known by one, her best friend, the Mori princess Lissa Dragomir. It all started just after the accident.

At first it was just a feeling, a pull towards Lissa but soon it was a full on bond in more ways than one. Not only could they heard each other's thoughts, but they inside each other's heads, seeing and hearing what the other saw or heard. The bond leaded to an even closer friendship.

Blood. She knew it was a part of very Mori's life style. For her however she never needed it. But after the accident something changed. Rose woke up with a massive headache and a pair of fangs she didn't know what to do with. When she stared into the mirror she screamed. It was late in the vampire night and she knew that this just might be a dream. Finding no more fangs, after she check again in the mirror, she went back to sleep.

It wasn't until a few days later where she lazily yawned in class. To many normal Dhampir this was normal, just a yawn. It was only until Lissa point out moment later that Rose really did have fangs. With a week of having fangs Rose energy faded to point where she could barely get up. Lissa finally convince her to try blood to see if it would make her better.

Surprisingly, it did. With moments of draining the blood bag that Lissa had brought, Rose felt much better. Not soon after Rose and Lissa were having break into the medical clinic to steal many blood bags to keep Rose and her secret safe. However, after they had left St. Vladimir's Academy finding blood was easier than they had original thought.

Magic. Mori grew up with it and so did Rose. She like every women in the Hathaway family before her, Rose's powers started up when she was just five. Every summer since then Rose's mother would teach her magic. Compared to the Mori she knew much more about magic and how to use it. It became very useful of the last two years when she was away from the Academy. She never told Lissa that she always had powers, Lissa simple assume that they developed after the accident. She became stronger after she fully recovered and continued to practice magic after they left the Academy.

But Rose's magic wasn't elemental magic like the Mori. The Mori could control one of the four elements: water, fire, earth, or air, with the expectation of Lisa, who controlled spirit. Rose's magic was more than just elemental, but of light, darkness and energy. Rose's family had a book, grimoire, a textbook of magic. Her grimoire included instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination and also how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, and demons. The Hathaway clan has passed down this grimoire from mother to daughter. In a sense they were witches but the Mori didn't need to know that.

Apart from the bond, the blood and the magic Rose was not different than any other Dhampir.

"Rose?" A voice pulled Rose from her thoughts. Lissa stood in front of her dressed in the standard school uniforms of St. Vladimir's Academy. "I thought you wanted to talk to me."

Rose nodded, "Yea, I did." She took a deep breath and looked up for her lace on the horizon of the two am sky. "Do you remember that night Victor took you?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author's Notes: For this scene I used part form the movie and the book. Also I have begun writing the next chapter so it should be out soon. So you might see quotes from both. I'm looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review! The info I use a lot for this story I find at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_****Wiki, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter One: Lust Charms

**Two and Half Months Ago…**

"Dimitri!" Rose yelled as she banged on the door. "Dimitri, let me in! Dimitri, let me in, I think Lissa is in trouble!" The door opened to reveal a worried Russian God.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked as he stepped aside to let Rose into his room.

"What is right?" Warmth engulfed Rose as feeling of want charged through Rose. "Sweet sassy molassy." Rose whispered as she entered the room.

She could hear his heart under his skin starting to beat wildly. Her senses have been in overdrive since the accident, and never since she can see, hear, taste, smell and feel the world must sharper than before. She sat forward towards Dimitri and could smell the aroma of her Russian God. It was an earthly scent, like the way wood smell after it rained and hint of mint.

"Rose?" He questioned.

Rose move her hand to touch his face but with a quick arm Dimitri stop her. Suddenly Dimitri felt the same lust and want that raced through Rose. An electric current ran through both Rose and Dimitri that placed them into a haze.

"What are we doing?" Dimitri asked almost confused.

"Everything." Rose said breathlessly. He brushed his lips to hers and in a hurry Rose take off his shirt. He felt her hand on his bare chest and wanted to bring her closer.

"I love your dress." He smiled. "Let's burn it."

Rose smiled as Dimitri unzipped her dress and tossed it into the fire. He brushed his lips to hers again while pushing her against him.

"Roza." He whispered softly.

They kissed again repeatedly, each kiss increasing in passion. Dimitri spared a moment to shut and lock the door of his room. But a hand held on to him and pulled him towards their body. They fell back on to the bed with Dimitri on top of Rose.

"O, Roza." He said again before he kissed her deeply.

She was grasping for air by the time both of their clothes were striped. Her legs were on either side of his waist with her hands clawing at his shoulders. They were naked together on the bed, Dimitri was kissing down Rose's jaw and neck, slowing teasing her between her breasts with his lips. And her rose necklace that held tightly in place. Rose let out a soft moan. His hand cupped her breast, pinching each erect nipple, and slowly brought his mouth to one. She grasped as he sucked gently as Rose intensify in pleasure beneath him.

"Dimitri." Rose whispered. However, there was some nagging her at the back of her brain something there was important. Something that she needed to do. But all thoughts were forgotten when Dimitri's fingers brushes her clit.

His ministrations with her opening along with his thumb circling her clit after a swipe had her coming. Rose could feel his hardness against her leg and she wondered what it would feel like inside of her. She stiffened slightly when she came and moaned long and deep, her thoughts still on his hard length.

"Roza, you are so wet." Dimitri's soft voice whispered in her ear. "I wonder what you taste like."

Rose released a delicate moan in respond. With her brain full of lust she can barely talk. Dimitri kisses her deeply before he quickly moves down her body once more. The closer he gets to her entrance the slower he trails. First he traced her hips with his tongue. Rose's had are in his hair, holding on tight. He holds her willing hips down as she tries to move against him, spreading them wide so he can began his feast.

Dimitri's tongue swipes against her folds. He flatten his tongue and swipes over and of her folds until she can't take anymore. Until finally Dimitri's lips latches onto her clit and sucks wildly. She comes undone for the second time within minutes.

"Dimitri!" she shouts. He smiled against her thighs, placing a chaste kiss there.

"Are you ready to come for a third time, my Roza?" Dimitri whispers against her ear. She nods eagerly. He catches her lips and pins her wandering hand above her head. "Roza." He muttered. He lines himself with her opening and looks into her eyes for permission. And with a slightly nod, he swiftly enters her.

A cry of pain sound from below Dimitri. When he looks at his Roza small tears haven formed in the corner of her eyes. He stilled and kiss Rose, releasing her hands from above her head. He waited until she give the ok to continue, he felt bad for cause his Roza pain. But return he would make sure Rose would feel pleasure.

Slowly he moved again. He was thrusting in and out of her moving rhythmically. Slowly the sharp pain Rose had felt changed into a dull ache. And soon she was feeling the pleasure of making love with Dimitri, her Russian God. It was only moments after did she feel the bloodlust return. Something that she had been starve off for the last few weeks here at St. Vladimir's. Both she and Lissa had tried to get enough blood bags every week to help sustain her. But since they were restricted to classes and their rooms there was barely any free time to use compulsion on the Mori staff at the clinic.

As her fangs peaked out and her eyes turned a bright red she turned into Dimitri's neck. She licked, nibbled and kissed just under his earlobe. His thrust began faster, the more she continued. She prepare to bite in as she hold tighter to Dimitri's torso. And with one last kiss she pierced the place where his shoulder met his neck and drank.

Dimitri still for moment when he felt pain on his left shoulder. But then there was this euphoric feeling that spread through his bones. He thrust even faster, and harder. It was almost like he couldn't stop. After drinking her fill she let go and soon she came.

"Dimitri." She whispered quietly as she came. Rose pulled Dimitri with her in a sea of bliss. They separated and released lying side by side. Dimitri could see the blood on her lips and could now feel the sore pain of her bite. But he didn't care.

Rose want to turn the light off in the bedroom. However her rose necklace got caught on one of the blankets and was pull off of Rose. It was only then did they realize what they had done. And now Rose, and Dimitri dashed to go save her friend Lissa.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author's Notes: I'm looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review! The info I use a lot for this story I find at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Two: Secrets

**Present Day**

"_Wow_", Lissa thought inside of Rose's mind.

"Is that all you have to say?" Rose spoke out loud. She look again both way to make sure the hallway was still empty.

"What do you want me to say?" Lissa questioned, Rose shrugged. "So," she gave a knowing look, "How was it?"

"I was…" Rose paused and looked back over the horizon, "I was wonderful." She said miserably.

"If it was so wonderful, why do you look all depressed?" Rose sighed and shook off her sadness.

"I'm fine, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." It was true that the night was both highlight and a start of a downfall of Rose Hathaway. She was with the love of life and made love for the first time but yet after it all seemed different. The training after was strained. They barely said three words to each after that night with expectation of "Hi" and "Goodbye" during their training sessions.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Lissa asked.

"You know that I am a bit different from the rest of the Dhampir here right?" Lissa nodded. "Well, in addition to the whole drinking blood thing and the magical element thing, I think I have discovered something else I can do."

"Ooo, and what is that exactly? I mean you are practically a Mori." Rose smiled and nodded in agreement. "Seriously, I think you should have guardian." Rose and Lissa laughed.

"Yea, ok, whatever." Rose paused, and dropped her smile. "I think…I think I might, maybe, but not a one hundred percent, sure that I am …"

"You are…?" Lissa whispered. "Rose split it!"

"I think I am pregnant." The words flew out of her mouth she felt like she had just let go of a very heavy burden.

"Wait." Lissa said, "I thought you said that Dimitri was your one, only, and first time." Rose nodded. "But that is not possible."

"I know." Rose stated. "Why do you think I'm worried?" Lissa held on to Rose's hands. "If I am than I would have do something that no Dhampir can do, again. But what scare me that most is that if I am pregnant what the Mori will do."

* * *

Dimitri was on guard duty when he first heard voices from down below. There was a game he liked to play in head, where he would guess who the voice belong to, or what the voices where to each other. Like a couple in love, a pair friends becoming enemies or the moment before great friends become lovers.

As he walked the hall overlooking the lower levels of the walkway he was able to identify the voices. "You are…?" It was the princess Vasilisa Dragomir. "Rose split it!" But he should call Lissa as she liked to be called.

He recognized the voice as Rose Hathaway, a flicker of pain sprang from his chest. After what had happen the night of Lissa kidnapping they were never the same. He talk her, no **urged **her to tell the Headmistress what happened but she wouldn't budge. She said that is wasn't his fault. He had ruined something special. He didn't even realize how special until he saw the blood stains on his sheet. She was a virgin.

"I think I am pregnant." Dimitri paused his thinking, and his steps to listen to the conversation.

"Wait." Lissa said, "I thought you said that Dimitri was your one, only, and first time." Rose nodded. "But that is not possible."

"I know." Rose stated. "Why do you think I'm worried?" Rose sighed. "If I am than I would have do something that no Dhampir can do, again. But what scare me that most is that if I am pregnant what the Mori will do."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Lissa ask.

"Why do you all I think that I always have a plan?"

"I don't know because you I always do." Lissa paused. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course, you didn't think I would tell you something as massive as this and not have a plan." He could hear Rose take in a deep breath. "First, I need to know for sure if I am really pregnant or if I am just making this up in my head. But in order to do that I have to leave school grounds and get a hold of a pregnant test." The whole time all Dimitri could do was hold his breathe.

"Actually, I don't think you will have to leave to get a pregnant test." Lissa answered a bit shyly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have friends I can talk to here, who owe me. Plus they will not tell because they will not remember." Lissa whispered to Rose.

"And here, I thought that the Dhampir were sexual active, looks like I really need to look out for you more. But back on topic, if I'm in fact pregnant then we have to see Esmeralda, and that will require another trip."

"How do you plan to see Esmeralda?" Lissa said, "It's not like Headmistress Kirova is going to let us go to Boston."

"You don't have any faith in me at all." The voice of Rose and Lissa were beginning to fade. Dimitri tried his best to follow but Lissa and Rose had already began to turn a corner were Dimitri couldn't trail behind without be noticed. "I have plan to that too."

Dimitri stood there for a while thinking about the words Rose first say to Lissa. _I think I am pregnant._ But the school's bell rang and he remembered that he had training with Rose in a few minutes.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Updated: 5/15/2014**

**Author's Notes: Sorry this took a little long. I was moving out from college a few days ago and I'm still unpacking most of my things. Also I'm still looking for a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. Tell me what you think. Please review! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Three: Training with a Russian God

His mind races as he walked down the halls towards the training gym. There were many things Dimitri want to ask Rose. As he was replaying the night in his mind, he can up with question he wanted answered.

The first one was about the marks he found the next day where his shoulder meet his neck. When he woke up the next morning his left side of his neck and shoulder was throbbing in pain. He looked in the mirror and saw two angry red puncher holes, the size of normal vampire marks. Suddenly, he had questions but over the last two months or so Rose seemed to avoid him and vice versa.

Dimitri made it to the gym in time to change into his training clothes. He took a deep breath and waited for Rose to come through the gyms double doors.

* * *

She show up five minutes late per usual, however, Dimitri barely notice as he reading his new western. She dressed in her training gear placed her things on the bleachers and began stretching. Since she said talked to Lissa about the whole being possible pregnant thing her mood lighten but then she realized she had training with Dimitri in ten.

Just as she finished she supposed, "Laps?" She turned to Dimitri who had finally put his new book away.

Dimitri nodded, "I will come with you." He said in a clam voice.

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise for the last few weeks it seemed the Dimitri avoid her anytime he could especial with laps. She made the mistake of asking if he wanted to come along one week after Lissa was kidnapped. It resulted in an entire training session just running laps around St. Vladimir's, alone.

As Dimitri looked up to Rose, she wiped the surprise off her face and nodded. She let him take the lead and trailed after him.

* * *

Dimitri ran side by side Rose the entire time during the twenty laps. They never sped up or slowed down, and during that time Dimitri couldn't bring himself to talk to Rose.

It wasn't until he look next to him did he realized that Rose was on the ground coughing over the brushes. He ran back over to Rose, just as she began vomiting. "I'm taking you to the medical clinic. But after that we need to talk." He said calmly like always.

Once was finish she wiped her mouth and took a large gulp of water to clean up. "No." She stated. Rose try to continue but again she throw up over the brushes.

"You have to go to the clinic." Dimitri said, his voice stern.

Rose continued to shake her head. "This isn't something the clinic can help me with."

Rose for the last few weeks had been splurging on food and on blood. Her thirst for the stuff had increased. Two or three bags of blood lasted her about two weeks normally but lately it been more like three or four days. And this what happens when the blood runs out. Her body starts to reject even human food until there at least some blood in her system, Lissa and Rose found this out the hard way when they were away for the Academy.

Dimitri took one look at Rose and knew she wasn't going to make it to the clinic in time and that is if she didn't fight him. "Fine." He said in defeat, "If I don't take you to the clinic, then I want to talk to you."

"Now?" She questioned, "You want to talk **now**. You have avoid me for the last two months or so and now you want to talk."

"Yes." He said. "Do we have a deal?"

Rose looked down at his open hand and considered what he wanted. If she took the deal he might want to talk about that night but then again this might the only time she might get a break from this everlasting demands. "Deal." Rose shook Dimitri's hand.

He led her by the hand across the field quickly and into the wood surrounding the school. After a few minutes he stopped and motion for her to take a seat on an old tree stump while he did the same.

"So, what it is you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember that night that Victor took Lissa?"

Rose nodded slowly. "Yes what about it?"

"I know, Rose." He paused looking down at his hands, "I heard you and Lissa in the corridor early about what you said." Rose froze, now it looks like on top of everything she and Lissa would have to find a better talking spot.

"What did you hear?" The conversation she had with Lissa pretty mush cover almost everything she and Lissa were covering up for in the last two years. plus a band new problem.

"You said that you thought that you were pregnant and that I could be the father." There was silence for a few moments. Rose wanted to say somethng. "But I want to ask you if it was true or not?" Dimitri look over at Rose, and meet her eyes. "Rose, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know." She said, truthfully. "Over the last few weeks I have been starving out of mind, I'm constantly thirst and my mood seems to be on a roller coaster. I don't know for sure. That why I wanted to tell Lissa and see if I could prove it." Rose sighed. "I wanted to keep it secret just in case I was proven wrong. But if I am, the baby is yours."

Dimitri let out the breath he was holding. There was a large chance that he could be a father. But there was something wrong with this picture. "But I'm a Dhampir and so are you, it's not possible for us to children together."

Rose smiled, "That's exactly what Lissa said." Rose began stretching her sore muscles in her arms. "But we have a theory about why I might be able to have children with another Dhampir." She took in a deep breath and said, "We think that I am shadow-kissed.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: So, I'm trying to write longer chapters but now the chapters will not be as few. Hope you guys understand. And now I have a beta to help me this story so hopefully the next dew chapters will be easier to write and then post for you guy to read. Also the chapter before this one have been corrected (small changes nothing big). Please review! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Four: The Test

For the remaining time of the training session Rose told Dimitri about what she and Lissa had found about shadow-kissed Anna, Vladimir's Guardian. By the time the sun rose in the sky Rose was strained. She didn't mention anything that Dimitri didn't ask about, which wasn't much.

As they walked back Rose felt lighter. Dimitri barely ask anything about the possible pregnancy not that Rose wanted to think about it. But Dimitri still regarded her differently.

Just before Rose left the gym to shower in the locker room, the burning in the back of her throat returned. She could feel her eyes changing and her fang elongating through her gums. Blood. She needed it badly. Rose cursed herself, she knew she needed to get more blood bags this morning. But with waking late and getting caught up in her thoughts of a possible pregnancy, she had not been able to.

"Rose, are you ok?" Dimitri asked. _I must have stopped walking_, she thought to himself. He was behind her and had also stopped. "Yea, I ok, I was just loss in thought."

As long as she could make it to the locker, she would be fine and send Lissa a message to drip into the emergency sash that she and Lissa put away for cases like this.

Dimitri didn't move, "Are you sure?" He moved closer to Rose. She could smell him, and her hunger increased.

"Please Dimitri leave." She begged. Rose would lose control if he came any closer.

"Why?" Dimitri came closer to Rose and turn her around so that she would face him. Dimitri had seen Strigoi but seeing Rose made him shutter. He could never see Rose as a Strigoi, but as he looked at her bright red eyes, and sharpen he could see she change into one of the undead. "Rose?" he questioned.

Rose closed her eyes and decided, "Dimitri, I'm hungry." She was expected a Guardian to stake her where she stood.

Dimitri's mind was racing he had to choose what to do. He swallowed his fear and asked, "What do you need?" He voice was barely a whisper but when Rose hear him, she open her eyes again.

"I need blood." She stated. Dimitri nodded and took both her bag and his and walked into the girl's locker room. He placed the bags on the floor. He took off the duster he was wearing, and started to pull back on of his sleeves.

"No." Rose said and shook her head. Dimitri was confused, she said she needed blood and that is what he was going to give her.

"Take off your shirt and sit, Dimitri." Rose told him. Dimitri hesitated for a moment, and then slowly took off his shirt and sit at the edge of the single bleacher that ran the length of the locker way.

She can feel his eyes on her. Rose moved in front of Dimitri and removed her top, leaving her in her sports bra. "Rose?" She knew he was scare easily and this might be her only chance to prove that she was not a threat.

"Relax, I can bite in if her heart racing to fast, blood will be painting the wall in no time." In that moment, Dimitri felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He nodded and continue to stare at Rose. He also noted that she had done this before. He took a deep breath trying to calm his heart rate. "It's very simple."

He feel his lips on his right cheek, "Relax." She whispered in his ear. He sallow his fear again and opened his eyes to see Rose standing inches from his face. Rose slowly sit in Dimitri's lap, his hands on her torso. She repeated the word, "Relax." Use her compulsion to calm Dimitri down.

She kissed his lips, softly. Rose could hear his heart slow a bit. She expected Dimitri to focus and slow his heart not kiss he back. As she lips opened she felt his lips move under her. His tongue inches out and slip against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and continued to kiss him in spite of her fangs. Slowly her heated kisses began trailing along his jaw and down his throat. She can feel him harden as her hip grounded against hers. His pulse quicken. She licked and sucked at his throat. Dimitri's strong arms and hands kept her close.

Her fangs glazed his throat. Her arms and head angled Dimitri's neck in the right position. As his pulse slowly down briefly, she pierced his neck. A deep moan sounded from Rose's throat, as the red liquid poured into her mouth. Dimitri stilled down her touch, but then he feel the bliss of her bite spread through him as it did months ago. He let out a breath in pleasure.

But the pleasure didn't last long as Rose let go of his neck after ten long counts. Rose slowly lick up the drops of free flowing blood. "See, simple." Rose whispered.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose left the locker room in silence. Rose knew that at some point Dimitri would have questions about this new discovery, if only he knew the whole truth. Rose sighed as they went their separate ways.

Rose headed up to her room. When she got in the hallway she saw a familiar face.

"Hi, Lissa." Rose gave her a tried smile. "What are you doing here? It after curfew." Rose said as she let Lissa into her dorm.

"Well let's just say a score a test for you in recorded time." Lissa took out the test from her bag and sat on Rose's bed.

"How did you get it so quickly?" Lissa opened her mouth to explain when Rose changed her mind, "Forget it, I don't want to know."

Rose sighed and placed her bag at the edge of her bed on the ground. "What has gotten into you?" Lissa cross her legs and lend on Rose's bed.

"Dimitri knows." She stated plainly.

Lissa suddenly stood up and walked down to Rose, "What does he know?" He questioned.

"He hear us talking after class, when we were in the halls. And by the way I told you we needed a better talking spot. And he knows about me possibly being pregnant." Lissa gawked. "And there is the possibly that he knows about the blood thing."

"Tell him everything why don't you." Lissa yelled. But after a while Lissa thought about it. "It's my fault isn't." Lissa said. "I can't get you enough blood bags and now you have to tell Dimitri to hopes he might let you feed from him when I can't get you enough blood bags." She was sitting on Rose's bed now with Rose sitting next to her.

"Lissa it's not your fault." Rose intertwined her hands with Lissa, "Now where is the test?" He questioned Lissa. "I mean you do want to know if you are an aunt or not, right?"

Lissa smiled, "Right." She and Rose laughed. "Here." She said, pulling the test from the bed and handed it to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose took a deep breath and headed for the door.

"I'll be here when you find out." Lissa said, as Rose closed the door to the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the tub after she read the instructions and peed on the stick. Now all she had to do was wait. After the three minute mark was up she flipped the stick over to reveal the results. Before she knew she saw black.

* * *

Lissa hear the thump of a body hitting the floor. She rushed over to the bathroom door and pull it out to see Rose out cold. But before she tied to wake Rose up she caught the results of the pregnancy test. _POSTIVE._

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I have a lot of great ideas for this story. And I have guessed how chapters this might be. It might be around 30-40 chapters and if everyone like it I might do I squeal. Please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Five: Practicing Magic

It had been a week since Rose had found out the she was pregnant, it had been a long week. Rose had been trying with all her might to remain calm. There was nothing she could do about the pregnancy, it had happened and she had to deal with it head on just like everything in her life. She just hoped in the end it would all work out. Life had thrown her a few curve balls in her time and this was no different.

It was now Saturday which meant that both Lissa and Rose could stay up and practice magic without interruptions. Something that had been putting off for far too long. Thankfully thought the dry spell was coming to an end. Over the last few weeks both Lissa and Rose had been trying to find a place to practice without the Guardians and the other students find out what they were doing. But it had proven to not be an easy task.

There had been a deep concern about the safety of everyone on campus, so everyone had been on their toes. Kids were finding new places to hide, and guardians were working on overtime to find those hiding places. Thankfully recently they were letting down their guard, and Rose had found a spot, right out in the open.

As she raced down the hall she wondered what she should say to Dimitri. She needed to get things straight with him, but that was a lot easier said than done. Last time she talked to him was a day after she found out she was pregnant. Rose had told him that the test would take time, so for the past week she had been doing laps around the school grounds with Dimitri be her side. But the next time they would meet, she would have to tell him. There was no way she could keep this from Dimitri, especially not since he was truly a part of it.

However, she wasn't ready for the questions that the Headmistress would throw at her, the stares from classmates or what the Moroi doctors would do if they knew her baby's father was Dhampir, if they even believed it. She was certain no one would believe her. She was also scared that Dimitri would get in trouble. Would he be fired? Thrown in jail? She hoped not, she knew for a fact that she could not do this without him. The entire situation was a mess, and Rose just wanted everything to work out.

By the time she had made it to their training ring, it was an abandon part of the training field the Dhampir used for their nighttime group trainings, she was already tired. It wasn't much, it was just a simple training field with a few markings in the ground to indicate distance. But it was exactly what the two girls would need.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked Lissa as her friend made her way towards the center of the field.

Lissa shook her head, "No." Lissa looked tired, and concerned but Rose could not pin point as to why. That was until Lissa yawned. It was early, or late depending on how you looked at it. Rose and Lissa both placed their bags on the side of the field before meeting in the center. "I really want to go back to bed."

"But then we would never practice together." Rose complained, making a very cute pouting face.

Lissa broke out in a smile, Rose was able to win anyone over with that pout, the girl was such a beautiful girl. And for once Rose was right. It had been a long time, and this was overdue. Lissa was just tired and valued sleep more than people thought. It was funny seeing as Rose was the one that was always late because she had "slept in".

"You know that we could never go a day without seeing each other. But practicing is another thing." Lissa said with a slight frown. "I know since we have found out about our powers that you have wanted to practice. So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Simple. You are going to focus on your spirit while I will focus on my elemental powers. Try to see what we can do together instead of alone. But first we focus by clearing our minds and calming our bodies which leads us to yoga." Rose knew it would be hard for Lissa, but she looked forward to it. The calmness that came with yoga was something Rose had been longing for. Which many would not expect from her.

They began to stretch and moved into the first positions on their mats. Downward dog was not Rose's favorite but it would get their blood pumping, especially since she had different positions the go from there. Warrior being the next one that she was not happy to do. Rose took lead and showed Lissa with patience she did not know she had how to do each thing. Lissa had done this a few times but it had never peaked her interest. Rose tried hard to hold back her laughter as Lissa nearly fell a few times.

Half through the yoga session Lissa looked up squinting "I have missed the sun." She took in a deep breath, "I can't believe I miss the warmth so much."

Rose gigged, she knew what she meant, and it was just strange to hear it coming from her best friend's lips, her Moroi best friend. Rose missed the sun, but Lissa was almost harmed by it. But she knew what she was talking about. Rose missed the sun as well, but her reasons for being away from it differed from Lissa's.

"What?" Lissa probed, wondering why Rose of all people would find the comment funny.

"It's nothing. I just thought that being Moroi you would hate being in the sunlight all the time." Rose moved out of downward dog into chataronga and loved the feel of the stretch.

"Just because I have fangs does not mean I don't enjoy the sun. I mean we spend most of our time away from the sun and the world seems so much better in the sunlight, less things to hide from. Everything just seems to open in the sun, unlike the darkness." Lissa sighed, "I only wish Christian would see it that way."

"Something wrong in paradise?" Rose questioned, raising her brows in slight confusion, and she went back down into downward dog and gracefully jumped landing in a lunge. Rose stopped and looked over at Lissa.

"Christian and I are fine it's just, with everything that happened with Victor he has gotten protective especially as of lately." She sighed loudly, and fell to grass, she was tired and the yoga and sun did have some effect on her.

"What happened?" Rose came out of her position, and sat in front of her friend, eyeing her closely.

"It's his aunt, Tasha. She is coming to the academy and I have been asking around." Rose raised an eyebrow, she was not following, and "She is the one he stayed with when his parents turned Strigoi."

"And what you're worried that she one look at you and say that you aren't good for him?" Rose took Lissa's hands in her own "Please give me a break, you and Christian were meant for each other."

"I really hope you're right." Lissa smiled and backed away, even though Rose had not said much she had said the right thing. "Now we practice." She stepped away and took a deep breath. She focused her energy. "I'm ready."

Rose took a knife out of her bag and began a series of cuts along her arm. It was one of the test she had first set up when they were away for the Academy. In order to heal only the cuts Lissa needed to focus more of her energy on the skin and capillaries under the skin. Not the nerves or the muscle. It was slightly gruesome but it was the best way to get in some practice. Plus, it did not hurt. And they were more like scratches.

They had learned from others on the outside that the reason why most spirit users went crazy or depressed, was simply because spirit users used too much of their power at once. They needed to control it. To focus only on the power that was needed. And over use of their powers can lead to death, or great insanity, neither which was an option for the girls, so they had to work on it.

Today Lissa was going to focus on Rose's cuts and only the cuts, it was the only thing that needed healing. There was no darkness, or soreness she needed to get rid of. Just the damn cuts. After Rose would put to the test her weakest element fire into making a small fire bird that would fly. It seemed weird but it took the most focus. And for the rest of the time they would practice defensive magic, offensive magic and Lissa's favorite, healing magic.

The entire process was hard, and took up a lot of energy. But they managed to stay focused. They were able together to talk the pain and suffering and fuel it into something positive. It was the only way they could get better. The only way they knew that they could and would stay sane.

* * *

Lissa was getting so much better, and was even feeling happier. But Rose was frustrated that things did not go so well on her side. The problem was that Rose's powers were so different. She had to focus more, and it had been so hard.

Fire is the hardest element to master. Rose can create a fireball and light candles. But to create a shape with fire was even harder than with water. Fire flows like water but reacts like air. If fire is forced into a shape it fights back trying to become a mass of flames and heat. However, once this last element is mastered Rose will reach level of her mother.

They started at dawn around five am, and ended just after noon, midnight their vampire time. And both had never felt more strained than they did that day. They were walking back to their dorms when they saw a familiar sight walking towards them. Rose was afraid for a moment he would call them out for being so late, but instead he gave them a slight smile and came closer.

"Rose. Lissa." He greeted, in his usual professional tone. "What are you doing out of bed so late?" Dimitri asked, but it did not hold all the authority it normally did.

Rose and Lissa looked at each other and then back at Dimitri, debating whether or not they should lie, and what they would make up. With a quick debate in their head they decided. Before Lissa had a chance to talk, Rose stepped forward, with a small smile on her face.

"I was teaching Lissa some self-defense in case she gets kidnapped again. But I made sure that she knows not to use it on others expect those who mean to do her harm." Rose nodded her head, and found it hard to keep the smile off her face.

He nodded, looking between them. "I see." Dimitri looked between the two of them again to see if they were lying or not and then looked directly at Rose. "I think it's time for you two to go the bed."

Both girls nodded and tried to pass him, but Dimitri spoke again. "Rose, I think we need to talk." His voice was stern. And Rose stopped.

_Be careful about what you say Rose_, Lissa thought, _he already knows too much._ The thought was both relieving and scary. But then again he was the father of Rose's unborn child.

_I will_, Rose thought, _now go to sleep_. Rose smiled at Lissa as she finally headed back to her own dorm.

"Rose…" Dimitri began.

But Rose cut him off, she could not hold it in anymore. "I'm pregnant." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'm going to keep it, Dimitri."

Dimitri paused for a moment. He was slightly lost in thought but then he looked up with determination. He looked at Rose and held out his hand. Quickly he turned them outside and into the woods surrounding the school. He takes some turns onto different paths and they end up at an old cabin. Rose squints at wondering if it would have meant something to her later on.

"Why is this here?" Rose asked. "I thought that all the housing was closer to the school."

"It was here before the school. I don't think they know that it is even here. Or maybe they do." Dimitri looked around where we were standing and motioned for Rose to follow him inside.

It was a one room cabin with a small bathroom off to the side. When they get inside Dimitri pullout two chairs and set them at the wooden table that sat just between the kitchen and a bedroom. It was oddly comforting in the room. It was small, and cozy. And Rose thought a fire in the fireplace would have finished off the feel.

As Rose stood by the door, she knew to come in closer. Dimitri took a seat and motioned to her, "Rose, sit please." He said calmly, but she knew something was up. Rose slowly made her way to the table. "Thank you for telling me." Dimitri said after a minute or so.

"You want me to tell Headmistress Kirova about the baby." Rose stated, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yes, I think it would be best." He sighed. "You need proper treatment and care. I want you and our baby safe."

"If I tell her then you will be fired and arrested." Rose said fear clawing in her chest, "And then where will I be? Alone and pregnant with no way to support myself. My baby would grow up without a father it deserves to know. I will be an outcast in the community and that is if they don't believe me about you being the father. And if they do we will be under microscopes for the rest of our lives, constantly watched and possibly forced to have another baby."

Dimitri sighed deeply he knew that at some level she right but she was over reacting, he assumed it was the hormones. He would do anything to make sure he would be there for that baby. He had never felt this way before about anyone. Rose was something to him, even if he could not completely pin point what it was. There was a reason he had felt such a pull to her from the beginning.

"I understand but we need to tell Kirova." Dimitri was the reasonable one. He knew they could only hide this for so long.

"I know, but please can we just wait until the first trimester is over. That is when the highest risk of miscarriages occur." Rose sighed deeply, wishing it would not happen to her, but she had done her research. And they had just conceived a miracle child, what if they told and it was for nothing.

Dimitri nodded. "Fine." He stood up and headed for the door but Rose wasn't going to let him go.

"Dimitri, don't go." Rose needed him now more than ever. She knew their feeling had been growing, but they weren't in love. They just could not be. Not yet at least. But she knew it was almost there, it could be so much more.

"I have to finish my shift, it ends soon and I should head back to get some sleep. We are getting ready for a trip soon. And I need to see how this ski resort will be. I need to make sure it is safe." Dimitri was trying to be rational, but the way Rose was looking at him was telling him to do something else.

Rose held on to his hand, "Please stay with me." Rose stepped closer and placed her lips on his, and in that moment he didn't want to be anywhere else.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Six: A Rose by Any Other Name Is Still a Rose

_"Dimitri, don't go." Rose needed him now more than ever. She knew their feeling had been growing, but they weren't in love. They just could not be. Not yet at least._ _They had barely known each other. But she knew it was almost there, it could be so much more._ _They just needed more time together. They needed to be able to known the other. Though she was certain her soul knew him better than any other._

_"I have to finish my shift, it ends soon and I should head back to get some sleep. We are getting ready for a trip soon. And I need to see how this ski resort will be. I need to make sure it is safe." Dimitri was trying to be rational, but the way Rose was looking at him was telling him to do something else._

_Rose held on to his hand, "Please stay with me." Rose stepped closer and placed her lips on his, and in that moment he didn't want to be anywhere else._

Dimitri couldn't let her go when her lips were place on top of his. The seemed to mold together like they had done this all their lives. His hand cupped her face and bring her lips to his again. Kissing Rose was nothing like Dimitri had ever experienced. He had been with a few girls here and there, but it had been just that kissing. Kissing Rose did things to him, it made him giddy, happy, and he wanted her.

"Roza." He moaned softly on her lips causing her to shiver. His kisses were sweet, but short and Rose wanted more. She took his bottom lip between and began to suck a little rougher than she should, not that he minded. "Roza, we can't." Dimitri whispered as he pulled again from her beautiful and soft lips.

_Rose, are you ok?_ Lissa thought. She had felt the rise in her heartbeat. And like always had to make sure her friend was doing well.

_I'm fine Lissa. I'm talking to Dimitri_. Rose thought back to Lissa._ And if I block you out it because I want to deal with this by myself._

_Ok. _Rose hear Lissa think. Rose could also feel Lissa's worry and weariness. . But the girl had nothing to worry about. Rose's growing anxiety had nothing to do with anything bad. She just wanted Dimitri so badly.

_It ok, please go to sleep._

"Rose?" a deep voice call Rose from the haze of the bond. "Roza?" Dimitri was shaking Rose for the last minute or so trying to get her attention. "Roza, are you ok?"

Rose nodded sighing a bit as she tried to collect herself. When she spoke her voice was husky and slightly confuse,"Yes. I was just talking with Lissa." It was in that moment did she realize she let another secret slip, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I understand." Dimitri said trying to shake the fog of passion that flooded through him. But he could not bring himself to break away. Not that he wanted to either. There was something about Rose that called to him. She called to him and he had no choice but to go to her. It was not as intense as the lust charm, however unlike the lust charm the feeling felt real. "I think I should leave."

Before Dimitri could move Rose kissed him again. "Stay." She whispered again pulling him towards her. She wanted him, no **needed** him to stay with her.

"Ok." He kissed her back, and used his arms to pull her in closer. He had somehow lost the fight that had been raging inside his head.

Her bag fell to the ground as she push herself against Dimitri. He lifted her against the door of the cabin, as Rose's legs locked around his waist. The action only further showing them how well they worked together. Dimitri drew Rose into a deep kiss his tongue darting into her mouth, which caused Rose to moan. She wanted Dimitri moving inside her, she needed him like she never need anyone else before. She wanted his blood on her lips as well. She could not help but remember how good he had tasted before. All she wanted was Dimitri, every day every second always.

She was still in her training gear and he in his Guardian uniform, but she wanted it all off. She needed the man bare to her, to feel her hands skimming across his skin. She pulled at the duster he was wearing, and pushed the duster off his large shoulders. And soon his shirt joined it on the floor. He looked even more amazing than she remembered. How long had it been? It felt like forever now.

"Bed." Rose commanded, as she broke from one of Dimitri's heat kisses.

While on the way to the bed Rose and Dimitri took off their shoes and socks. The needed nothing to get in their way. They were both in a fiery frenzy and the only thing to make them feel better was the other. Their eyes locked and all movement stopped. The air was thick and hot, and Rose caught herself slightly panting. Dimitri looked so sexy looking at her like his prey.

In one move Dimitri and Rose were on the bed that sat next to the window. As they fell onto the bed Rose looked up at Dimitri, with lust and love in her eyes Dimitri kissed Rose gently. It was now his turn to take clothes off of her. Just like Rose, Dimitri wanted, needed to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. He pulled at the zipper that ran down her workout shirt. The shirt was so tight Rose tended not to wear a bra, and as soon as Dimitri reached the zipper's end Rose was topless. Only further feeding the hunger that was threatening to engulf Dimitri.

Dimitri kissed across her jaw and down her neck. He sucked on her pulse point just a little harder than intended, but when she released a moan he knew he had done right. He slightly sucked at her earlobe and grazed his teeth against her rising pulse point again. It was as if he could feel her arousal growing, and while hers grew so did his.

"Roza." Dimitri moaned, further causing heat and tension to fill the small cabin.

Her hips moved against his, and wetness collected between her legs. She had never felt like this before. Her body was begging for something only Dimitri could give her. And by the looks of it she was going to get what she wanted. Dimitri trailed his tongue across her collarbone, tasting her salty sweet flesh. Rose shuttered under Dimitri's touch, he had such control over her body, over her emotions that she could barely believe it.

Her hands clutched at his hair when he licked her nipple. He worked his tongue all the way around her breast and then worked his way back to the perked bud. He suck on the bud while he palmed her right breast. The feeling of pure bliss coursed through Rose, he was a god, her god.

"Dimitri," Rose breathed out, barely able to breath. Rose whimpered as Dimitri pulled away before Rose could come. "Dimitri, please." She was not past begging, she wanted him so badly.

"Wait, my Roza. The best is yet to come." Dimitri said with a smile.

Dimitri kissed a trail down her stomach, pausing for a moment to dip his hot tongue in her navel. He paused for a moment, murmuring something in Russian to her stomach, she could only assume that it was to the baby, and the action only made her want the man even more. He kissed above her bellybutton, as his hand trailed up her thighs. The sensation that shout through her caused her eyes to flutter shut.

He pull off her pants and underwear down her legs, making sure to touch every inch of her exposed body. He could smell her arousal. He had never thought someone could smell so good. Everything about Rose was filling his senses, he could not think without it being about Rose. He could not breathe without smelling her.

"You are so beautiful." Dimitri said as he look down at his Roza. His Roza.

Rose undid his belt and push down his pants and boxers as he looked down at her. She was starting to lose her patience. She had wanted him before, but now she felt as if she would die without him. Once the pants and boxers were off he kissed Rose deeply. He lined up with Rose's entrance, teasing her slightly.

Dimitri thrust into Rose, in one swift motion, her wet slick heat making it easy for him to enter her. He paused for a moment to control himself. She felt so good wrapped against him. Slowly he moved against her, his movements slow but hard. He was thrusting in and out of her moving rhythmically. It was like a powerful ballet, and both moved like they knew the other and the other pleasure.

Rose moaned against his lips. The pleasure stared to build between them. Her strong, fearless Russian warrior was making her feel on fire. The coil in her stomach tightened and she knew it would not be too much longer.

It was only moments after did she feel the bloodlust return. She make been feeding regularly but it wasn't enough. She craved Dimitri's blood. It was as if he was made just for her. His blood was like nothing else she had ever tasted. She knew it after she had feed from his a second time. Her eyes became bright red and her fangs popped down through her gums. She wanted to feed from her lover, but she wouldn't. She could not use him like that.

Dimitri didn't notice her eyes until he pulled away from her shoulder to see what had caused Rose to muffle her moaning. When he saw her eyes he had to remind himself that this was is sweet Roza. He kissed her lips and his tongue traced her fangs. With a small prick to his tongue Dimitri's blood dripped into Rose's mouth. Rose couldn't help but wrap her lips around his tongue and suck. She released him within moments, as both climaxed.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear.

"Dimitri." She exhale.

* * *

As the fell by side each other on the bed and pulled up the covers. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that shone golden at them residing outside the window. With a low chuckle to herself, the pair of eyes fled back to her dorm room. She could not wait until she could talk to Jesse about her new discovery. But of course like every move she made against pretty bitch princess and her watch dog, she would have to smart. _"Let the games begin,"_ she said to herself as reached her dorm.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: So here the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Seven: Natasha Ozera

She hated the cold. There was always something so numbing about it. It would seep into her bones, and she could swear it was painful. But when she woke up she was surrounded by warmth, she never wanted to leave. It was comforting, and she could not help but snuggle closer to the source. Warm breath tickled her neck, causing a small smile to grace her lips. She opened her eyes and glanced behind her, causing her smile to only further widen. Dimitri lay sleeping beside her, and he looked different. He looked so young in his sleeping state, relaxed. She wondered if she would never see this Dimitri is his waking state.

Rose's finger trance his lips, and up towards his eyebrows. He scrunched up his nose, but did not wake. She shifted to give her tried neck relief, being careful not to wake the sleeping warrior beside her. But his arms reacted to the change in position and locked into place trapping her against him. But she didn't mind, how could she? She had never felt so safe in her entire life. She pulled back and snuggled against his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent.

She glanced to the end table behind him and saw the clock. She jolted up, they were late. The clock read 7:32pm, although school didn't begin until 8:30pm she had to meet with Lissa and Cristian, they wanted to her to meet Lady Natasha Ozera, her formal title, Cristian's aunt. And Rose was sure that Dimitri had some important meeting to get to. She did not want him getting in trouble, not when she needed him now more than ever.

"Dimitri, wake up." She whispered being gentle, though she wished they could stay in bed longer. Dimitri held on to Rose keeping her pinned to the bed. "Dimitri, please. We are going to be late."

Dimitri's head snuggled into the crook of Rose's neck and sounded a loud, "No." He was crushing her under the weight of his body. "I want to stay."

"I know," Rose said, "but we have to go." But Dimitri pressed against her even more. His warmth engulfed her. And she wanted nothing more than to stay and sleep. However, she knew that he would be not only be worried but angry. He was a man on time, a man of his word and someone would notice his absence.

Rose let Dimitri hold on to her a bit long before she moved to get up again. She managed to get out of his hold and off the bed. Dimitri slowly got up and looked over to the time. He cursed loudly in Russian before rushing to get his clothes on. He looked just as graceful as usual as he pulled his jeans on and buttoned them. Rose followed Dimitri and quickly got her clothes on, though she strangled a few moans as she watched his muscles flex. After both were dressed, Dimitri started making the bed. Rose stared at him in shock, a small giggle leaving her lips.

"Why are to making the bed?" Rose asked.

Dimitri shrugged, "Habit." He stated honestly. Rose nodded still laughing and grabbed her bag from the floor.

Within a few minutes both Rose and Dimitri were out of the cabin, both looking around to make sure no one was around. She looked up at the descending night sky when a chill run through her. The wind was cold tonight, her earlier thoughts about the cold filled her. She wanted to get closer to Dimitri but she knew better. With winter in the air she should have brought her jacket with her. The days were in the low forties, but it was soon becoming apparent that the temperatures were dropping and fast. Especially since the sun was no longer around to give its warmth.

As they walked the increasing wind was only making her chills worse. They were half way to the school when her teeth started to chatter. She hugged herself in an attempt to keep herself warm, but it did not work. Dimitri looked over at Rose and noticed her shaking from the cold, he knew exactly what she needed. He pulled off his duster and placed it over Rose's shoulders. She looked at him startled but soon recovered.

"Thank you." She said honestly. She could not help but pull the duster closer to herself, inhaling his wicked scent as she did.

Dimitri walked Rose to her dorm, making sure no one stopped her so she would not get in trouble. She said goodbye to Dimitri reluctantly with a quick kiss on the lips and closed her dorm room. She showered and dressed in the school uniform, which she hated with a passion, but had no say over it. With a sigh she hurried to the cafeteria to meet Lissa. Just in front of the doors she was greeted by Christian.

"I was wondering when you would get here." He said with a smirl on his face, "Lissa was starting to get worried."

Rose looked around at the growing crowd, "Where is Lissa? I thought that she was going to meet me." She continued to look around the entrance of the cafeteria, and for a moment her eyes found Dimitri's. She smiled but then quickly turned away.

Cristian sighed, "She was but they had to go in first to get us seats."

"_They?_"

"Yes, Lissa and Tasha." Rose nodded. "Come on I'll show you were we are sitting." She followed Christian through the double doors and across the cafeteria. She took in everyone around her, scowling some when she met the eyes of the few she deeply disliked. Christian sat next to Lissa which left one spot open for Rose next to Natasha, otherwise known as Tasha by her friends.

"Hi, Lissa." Rose smiled, and Lissa smiled back, a sparkle in her jade eyes.

"I would like you to meet Natasha Ozera." Lissa said, motioning towards the girl in front of Rose. Natasha waved politely and Rose smiled at Natasha.

Rose took in her appearance she felt a little off. She was pretty there was no doubt about it. She had long shiny black hair, a thin body, but there was something about her that made her features look well off. There was something about her that she could place. She immediately didn't like her hanging out with Lissa alone. Though she would never say anything to Lissa, she knew what that would end with, an argument and they did not need that, not now.

"Hello," Rose said to Natasha. "I'm Rose, it is nice to meet you Natasha." Rose's smile was strained, but it was there. She held out her hand expecting Natasha to do the same.

"Hello, Rose. You should call me Tasha." However, Tasha simply ignored her hand. Rose out her connection to Lissa find her feelings were all over the place. Lissa was worried about Rose meeting Tasha. Even though she had just meet Natasha she want both Rose and Natasha to be friends.

"Ok." Rose sat down next to Tasha, a little confused at what was happening. Not only that she was a little pissed Tasha had left her hand hanging there.

"So, like I was saying about," continuing with their conversation. "I was planning on returning to the Royal Court after Christmas ski trip. And I was wondering if you would like to come with us Lissa."

Lissa's face lit up, "I would love too." Rose paused thinking ahead for the next two weeks. With a few days Lissa, Cristian and Rose would be heading to the ski trip for Christmas break. But after that Lissa and Rose had planned on visiting Esmeralda in Boston. Since she was pregnant she need to more informed in exactly what she should be expecting.

_Lissa_, she thought, _aren't we going to see Esmeralda the week after the trip._

There was a moment of hesitation, _O I'm sorry Rose I forgot_, Lissa replied.

_Its ok_, Rose thought back.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can go." Lissa said to Tasha. "Rose and I were going to take a trip of our own out to Boston."

"O, really?" Tasha questioned. "Why are you going there? I hear that is nothing good there, just a bunch of unruly humans."

"Umm…" Lissa paused for a moment trying to could up a better reason but coming up blank.

"We are going to get dresses from this famous human dressmaker. She has worked with a lot of Mori and Dhampir. And Lissa and I are going to get dresses for Lissa's eighteenth birthday." Rose was proud of her quick thinking, and smiled but it was crushed as soon as Tasha spoke.

"How exciting." Tasha said with a bored and annoyed tone, "Are you going too Cristian?"

"No, I actually haven't been asked." Cristian stated, looking between the three women, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, why don't you come? I mean I'm invited aren't I." Tasha said, a wicked grin crossing her lip. Rose did not like her, not at all.

Lissa nodded. "Then it's settled we will all go." Tasha smiled at Rose, but there was very dark feeling that swirl in her stomach. She feared this trip would not end well.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: So this story parallels Frostbite a bit. And in next chapter you guys will be able to see different POV's, as the plot unfolds. Also thanks to every that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Eight: The Plane

The plane for the ski trip was set to take off within minutes. Minutes that meant nothing to Rose, she rolled her eyes as she neared the plane, its loud engines roaring through the air. Rose checked over her things one last time before boarding the plane, she was thinking too much though as she went to find her seat near the entering gate. She counted her ticket, her bag and the stack of weapons she always carried around. Everything was here. So why was she nervous?

Rose was shaking with nerves, she had to hold she hands down against herself in order to seem calm. She took a deep breathe to calm herself but when that didn't work she sat at the gates edge, hoping that the plane would board soon. She was a week away from talking with Esmeralda about her pregnancy. Rose was going out of her mind with the possibilities. Rose knew for a fact that a human and a human make a human, Moroi and Dhampir make a Dhampir. But what would a Dhampir and Dhampir make? She had to know, at least to prepare herself for the worst.

Over the last few days Rose had gotten to spend more time with Tasha, much to her dislike. Rose hoped somehow her first impression didn't stick but it had. First, she had to invite herself to her appointment with Esmeralda. Sure, it was true that Esmeralda was a dress maker. But when she called for her appointment, Esmeralda would be expecting both Rose and Lissa and possibility Dimitri, if he wanted to come. Not a crowd of people. Rose growled at the nerve of that woman, she was ruining everything.

Second, Tasha seem to butt in on Lissa's and Rose's bonding time. They had a Saturday off and Rose and Lissa decided to get one more practice in before the holidays. However, Tasha had other plans when she show up at Lissa's door minutes before we were going to leave for the field, and instead we had a chic flick movie marathon. Not that Rose was opposed to chick flicks. She wanted to have a "girl's night" without one male member of their group.

_God, this girl is getting on my nervous._ Rose thought loudly, too loudly. She could not help it, it was making her on edge.

_Rose?_ Lissa whispered in her head, _Are you ok?_

Rose's thought process stopped. And then she realized that she was venting, ranting to put it mildly. And sadly she did not have the mental privacy for it. Lissa could hear and she could tell others could sense her mood. When Rose looked around she noticed that more than half of the students were boarding the plane.

_I'm fine_, Rose thought, _just nervous._

She hurried onto the plane. She passed Lissa and Cristian, knowing that plane ride next to them meant earplugs, and some major bond blocking. Then she spotted a seat next Dimitri, it was exactly what she needed. Rose paused for a moment, she knew that sitting down with her mentor might look weird, people may question why she would sit there, and not with Lissa, but as long as she didn't react lovingly to what he did or didn't do she could pull it off. She walked with an almost smile forming on her lips, planning simply to sit next to Dimitri.

Tasha, however come up the aisle opposite of her and sat down in the open seat, Rose eyes widened, and anger filled her. "Hello, Dimika." She squeaked. Tasha turned to Rose, and plastered on her fakest smile. "O, I didn't see you there."

Rose stood there for moment, fazed harshly by her sudden interruption. Rose looked over to Dimitri who looked indifferent but she could see he tensed under pressure. Being close to a mentor was good during practice. Nevertheless, being so close would get people questioned what was really going on. She sighed well knowing this was for the best, but damn did she hate Tasha for it.

Dimitri had cancelled all of their practices after they spent their time in the cabin. Most thought it was due to the holidays. And most were right but it was also because Dimitri and Rose need time apart. Finding out that Dimitri was going to be a father was exciting and terrorizing at the same time. And Rose was stressing out more every day, but if she could make it to her appointment with Esmeralda then she would be ok. . She just needed to get there and find out the truth, and she knew Dimitri wanted it too.

"Did you want to sit here?" Tasha asked, happily. Though Rose knew it was fake, not only that she knew she was not going to be able to sit with Dimitri no matter how much she wanted to.

Rose shook her head, "No, I just want to tell Dimitri something." Rose sighed and spotted two seats two rows in front of Dimitri and Tasha. Rose waved to Mason and motioned for him to take up the seats. She just needed to get away, before she punched the stupid bitch in the face.

"You can tell him. I don't mind." Tasha said as Rose passed the row. It took everything her in to control her anger.

"No it's fine." Rose replied. "Any way it's nothing you would care about just Guardian details and things." She waved to Dimitri, "I will see you when we land." And without looking back to sit next to Mason.

"What was that about?" he questioned. Mason had not missed the tension that was building. He knew Rose well, though he was certain she was hiding a lot from him. And he didn't know how right he is.

Rose sighed, "It's nothing. And hopeful you will not have to deal people like that."

Mason shrugged not even thinking it was a big deal and reached into his bag. He pulled out to head pillows. One was pink and wrapped in plastic and another was a soft grey and worn.

"Would you like a pillow?" He asked his eyes brighten as she reached for it.

"Sure." He handed her the new pillow. She unwrapped the plastic and the pillow around her neck. Soon they were in the air, and Rose was watching as the light below got further and further away.

* * *

She woke up with a start. She looked around and met the eyes of Cristian Oreza. Rose was confused, what the hell was he doing in front of her. How did she end up sitting next to Christian Oreza? The last thing she remembered was drifting off next to Mason. As she looked around she also noticed that her whole position on the plane changed. She also notice that people were packing up and leaving the plane.

"How did I get here?" she asked Cristian. She was truly concerned. _What the fuck I going on?_ She thought.

"What are you talking about? We walked on to the plane and we sat here. And then you went to sleep." He said. "And now it looks like we should get going. Are you ready Lissa?"

_God he thinks I'm Lissa._ Rose thought to herself. _H__ow stupid was he?_

_Lissa?_ She thought out to the dark. She looked around and knew she was in the first class section for the Mori. When she turned around Rose saw herself in the reflection of the window, it was Lissa. But it **was** her. She touched her face and screamed.

The people closest to Rose/Lissa paused. Some of the Guardians on duty came rushing to Rose/Lissa's aid. She shrugged them off and headed down the aisle searching for her body or to see if Lissa was in her body. Christian and the Guardians followed after her, their task to make sure the princess was always in sight. She raced, until she found herself. Her body was still a sleep against the window of the plane.

Rose heading over towards her body she slammed into Mason. Quickly her training skills were put to the test as she took the edges of Mason jacket and knocked him against a wall in the airplane. She bared her fangs at him. When Rose looked at Mason she saw fear in his eyes. And in that moment released Mason from grasp.

She was going out of control. And what she need was to get back in her body and Lissa's back in her. Rose try to think what could have caused this body swap. Then suddenly she had it, it was the baby. _Great_, she thought, _just another thing to worry about._

She ran over to her body. It was weird to see herself from the outside. But there was one thing that she notice above everything else, she really needed to start wearing clothes that kept hidden her growing stomach.

Rose/Lissa touched Rose's arm. Then everything went black.

* * *

Rose woke to Lissa on the floor in front of her. She first checked in the window to make sure Rose was still Rose. Then she lend over Lissa and shake her. She felt the eyes of every one of the plane.

"Lissa?" Rose said, "Lissa, please wake up."

After a few tries Lissa slowly opened her eyes, "What happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Rose answered honestly, it was all just too confusing. Had she really been in Lissa's body? They were defiantly going to talk about it later. Because if this was the baby, it would only get worse over time.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: So as I'm writing this I'm think of things that would be great to add to the story and I think with the ideas we have will work very good. And I hope for guys like it. So here is another chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. Please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed

Rose, Christian, and Dimitri were waiting for Lissa in the medic waiting room at the ski lodge. It had been a long wait, and out of all of them Rose was the one with the least amount of patience. As soon as the plane touched down at the ski lodge Lissa was carted off to the clinic where they could run tests on her. After three hours of finding nothing wrong with the princess, they released her.

The moments on the plane had been scary for the both of them. Being in the others head as an observer was one thing. But being in control of the other person without consent or reason. It was discovering the bond on over again, expect much worst. They both had to know what was going on, and they had to know why now something like this was happening. They both feared something was wrong, that their control was somehow slipping.

Christian rushed up to her when Lissa came down the hall of the clinic. "Are you ok?" He asked, it was clear in his voice he had been beyond worried. He had been stressed out ever since it happened. Dimitri was equally freaked out. Rose had a feeling that Dimitri would want to talk before the night was done, and the thought had her slightly scared.

"I'm ok. Just stressed, I guess." Lissa said, as we practiced for the last three hours. "They think it happened because I'm stress out too much and use my powers too much." Lissa sighed hating that once again her powers had become a problem.

Throughout the three hours Lissa had been poked and prodded Rose had been coaching her on what to say. It was just like old times when they were on the road, but here with the Academy it was much more dangerous. Rose breathe a sigh of relieve as Lissa came down the hallway. She knew no one would question her. She was a pretty good liar, but her knack at compulsion was also more than useful.

Rose looked over at Dimitri, she took her time studying him, to everyone but Rose he seemed almost indifferent to the situation. She knew with just a look that his mind was swirling with possibilities. She knew both Lissa and herself would get cornered by Dimitri once Christian went to go his room. And Rose was looking forward to it. It was about time he knew, after all he was going to be the father her child.

Christian maintain his grip Lissa as all four of them made it to the rooms. Thankfully, Rose and Lissa where rooming together. Rose could not bare to keep Lissa out of sight. At least not until they figured out what had just happened. Like always they had so many questions, and no answers.

"Come on, Lissa. Let's go get some rest." Rose said as she forced Christian to release his grasp on Lissa. It was not easy, but Rose was not going to give up. They had arrive within a few minutes in front of Rose's and Lissa's room, and Rose was about to make him go.

"Christian let Lissa go." Rose said after a few moments of play tug of war with Christian, "She **needs** to rest."

"Fine." He uttered under his breathe. He did want to let go. Lissa was the first person in a long time, that wasn't family, that he care about and that care about him. "Come over to my room when you feel like it." Lissa nodded as Christian slowly pulled away and walked down the hall, Rose almost felt bad at the look of rejection on his face.

Rose and Lissa walked into the room expecting Dimitri to head over to the Guardians rooms, but they should have known better. However, when Rose turned around to locked the room she crashed into Dimitri's clothed chest. He steadied her quickly, and his eyes trailed over her, making sure she was well.

"Dimitri," She said, "I didn't see you there." She looked over to Lissa who was also surprised by his presence. "So…." Rose paused, "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be head over to our room or something?"

Dimitri was fuming. After all of this time, he has been kept out of the loop for the last time. He knew by just looking at Rose and Lissa that there was much more going on than just a stress reaction. It was something more, and he was going to figuring out. He was done being in the dark. A lot of it was fueled by the recent feelings he had been having for Rose. He wanted to keep her safe, but he could not do that if she was constantly lying to him.

"Rose…" Dimitri muttered, "We all need to talk about what is really happening here."

Rose shrugged, "What are you talking about? Nothing has happen." She and Lissa had made a strict pack when they both discovered the bond, only a few weeks after the accident. I promised that no matter what they would never tell anyone just how much they could do. It was too dangerous, and they had not been able to trust anyone but themselves.

But everything had changed when Rose found out she was pregnant. Everything had changed when Rose started feeling something for her mentor. They talked about it in excessive. Hours spent in the sunlight writing down escape plans if anything were to wrong. Even though they hadn't talk about the baby with the expectation of knowing it existed and a short research about pregnancy no-nos.

This is what Rose was afraid of Dimitri. Despite everything else going on with Victor's trial and watching Mia and Tasha. The person she most feared was the Russian God. She knew after she had told him she was pregnant, he wouldn't tell a soul if she ask him not to about their powers. But that was the problem.

Their powers were the problem. There were powerful, beautiful, and deadly. Lissa and Rose knew what this would mean with the Mori. Oddly they would act similarly to humans. They would either lock them up for the rest of the lives, or use them as weapons for the Mori's own use. Either way they were screwed. But she never feared Dimitri would turn them in, and the thought was strange and new. She had never trusted anyone else before him.

"Rose…" Dimitri said in a warning tone. He was get angrier by the second. He could see them talk away in their heads. At first it was insightful, and very interesting, but now it was simply irritating. He was trying to keep them both safe. Something he knew he could not do if they kept their secrets. He figured they were big secrets, he just had no idea how big, though he had been able to piece together that the girls, that Rose was definitely different. "Do not make me tell you again."

_Rose we have to tell him_, Lissa thought. _I think he would want to know what your child could be._

_I know, I think it is time._ Rose thought, even though she feared how he would react to her. Would he leave her? She held hope that they could love each other, be together. But would it be that easy?

"Dimitri," Lissa started, "we have agreed to tell you everything." Lissa took in a deep breath. "First, I think you'll need a seat. And Rose how about you head down and get some food for the three of us."

Rose nodded, "Sure." She walked out of the room and heading down to the ski lodge's café to get a few things. This talk would take all day.

* * *

"So, did we cover everything?" Lissa asked.

"I think. You covered the accident. I covered my powers and the whole shadow-kissed part." Rose said as she check listed the thing off in her head.

"And then I covered my powers and the whole blood drinking we both do. So I think we covered everything." Lissa sighed and then fell on to the bed tiredly.

The room was silent. Dimitri had been silent through the whole story of exactly how Lissa and Rose survived for the last two years and then some. Rose and Lissa didn't know what to expect from Dimitri. He was usual quiet and reserved so at least they knew he would not leave screaming. They only knew that he wouldn't turn them in unless they were in serious trouble.

Dimitri was impassive even Rose had a hard time trying to pin exactly what he was thinking. "Well, that was …" He began.

"A lot." Rose finished. "I know." She looked of at the clock on one of the night stands in the room it was twelve during the day, mid-day. Christ Rose was tried.

"Lissa don't you want to get to Christian. He must be worried." Rose wanted Lissa to be with Christian after the day she had. Rose wanted Lissa happy, and even though it unnerved her Christian made her happy. Since Lissa had been with Christian she seem so much happier. Rose could even see it in her magic.

"He isn't he asleep by now?" Lissa question. Both knew the answer but it did stop Rose from trying.

Rose raised a single eyebrow, "And?" And then she smiled at Lissa.

"Ok. I see, what is going on here." Lissa replied as she got up. "But if you have any questions." Lissa grabbed a few clothes to take over to Christian's. "Just ask, ok." She told Dimitri a large smile on her face.

He watched as she moved across the room. Rose and Lissa acted so normal after they had dropped an unusual bomb on him. His Roza was more than special, she was unique. Rose is the first and last of her kind and soon she will be giving birth to another of her kind. And he was now at the center of the storm that will change the Moroi forever. No wonder they never wanted to tell others. No wonder they ran.

Lissa left. Leaving both Dimitri and Rose as the only ones left in the room. She got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. She lookout the window and admired the view, it was truly gorgeous here. The snow glittering outside, she wanted to stay here forever in the peace the resort offered.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked. Slowly she turned back around. He eyes taking in everything that was Dimitri.

Just because Dimitri was silent didn't mean he did have anything to say. "I don't know what to say." He said candidly. If he thought about it maybe he would have something to say but it was too much. "But now that I know about what both of you can do, it changes things."

"How so?"

"This means that Lissa will have to require another Guardian if I'm going to guard you." Dimitri was smart and was clearly thinking logically. But the way that he stated the possibly of him being her Guardian made her very horny. The thought of him always being there for her, was sweet and she wanted nothing more than to thank him for being so wonderful, thank him on the bed, with very little clothes.

_I really need to get my hormones in check_, Rose thought to herself.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: So this chapter in a bit of fluff with Dimitri and Rose, hope you guys like it. And there is also a lot more in the next chapter. And no worry this chapter will lead into a little of action as well. This chapter is a bit Mason-centric. ****Hopefully, I will finish most of this story before this summer is over. **

**I'm also working on another story called The White Queen, so if you are a Vampire Dairies fan, and I think you will like it. Especially if you are a Klaus and Caroline fan. **

**Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven't yet, please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Ten: Snow, Lots and Lots Snow

Skiing wasn't Rose's favorite activity, she was good at it, but it was something she much rather not get into. Thank god she was pregnant. It was the perfect excuse to not have to hit the slopes. But she couldn't tell Mason that. The entire time they had known that they were going to the ski lodge, Mason had been talking up a storm about how excited he was to ski. According to him he hadn't skied in years. But Rose wasn't about to spoil his fun. She had avoided skiing all day she only needed to get through one more run.

"Aren't you excited?" Mason asked as they were walking in the snow, the snow crunching underneath their boots. The entire time a huge smile had been plastered on his face, and Rose again could not spoil his happy mood so she nodded walking along beside him.

She was freezing but she would let not let it dampen her mood and that was why she had spent the day with Mason. She planned to spend most of her winter break with Mason before her secret came out. She needed just a little more time of feeling normal before all hell broke loose. She didn't know exactly how people would react to her being pregnant or how they would react if the father was Dhampir. But what she did know it would be bad especially for Dimitri when this all finally came out. Hopefully, Dimitri and she could explain before the sharks started to circle.

Since she found out she was pregnant she hadn't been spending much time with Mason. She felt bad about it, seeing as he had always been such a good friend of hers. Dimitri had pulled her from regular training by saying she needed even more attention and training, if only they knew the truth. She wanted to spend time with her best friend before it was too late. With everyone, before they judged her, and possibly outcasted her.

He had knocked on Rose's door at dust, again with a smile and the excitement that just could not seem to fade awat. Sadly, Rose had only gotten a few hours of sleep by the time Mason had came around. And she finally got to the door but to her dismay Mason was already to go and ski. Fortunately, Rose was able to talk Mason into letting her eat first. She was always hungry but lately it had been even worse. It was not surprising seeing as she was now eating for two, but the thought of it was still surreal to her.

She had also managed to get Lissa and Christian to spend time with Mason and her. It had made the day easier on her, and because of the Moroi Rose had been able to get out of skiing. She knew without them Mason would have asked way to many questions. Rose had always been active and her lack thereof would have had Mason in a frenzy. She would have to thank the Moroi later on for dealing with the snow and Mason later.

After talking to Dimitri he had left the room so Rose could finally sleep. Dimitri had insisted that she get her rest. He had given her a small hug, almost like he had known if it was right. He had kissed her lips softly. And for the first time in a long time Rose had felt content. Lissa never came back after going over to Christian's room, Rose could only assume the worst. But she did not let it get to her. Her last moments with Dimitri had spiked something inside of her, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

They were heading now down a small slope when the sickness hit Rose hard. She panicked well knowing she would not be able to hide it. What would Mason say or think? Before she could run over to the side of the path she began to cough up blood. The sight made her scared but she could barely think as more came up.

"Rose?" Mason questioned as he saw her slow down.

Over the time the Rose had been back at the St. Vladimir's he noticed she had changed. It was hard for Mason not to notice. He noticed everything about her. Although for the most part she was still the adrenaline junkie he always knew. But at some point she had changed. When she was training he noticed she was always looking around the field as if she could sense something beyond the forest that surrounded the school. He could never pin point what was wrong but then he figure that he was over analyzing again. Rose had always told him everything. He had no reason to think that would change now.

Rose's cough grew worse the longer they stayed on the path, they were approaching a crowd and Rose cringed at the thought of going near them. Mason steered Rose off the path and into one of the small restrooms that lined the path for people between long runs down the mountain. Rose tried to thank him, but she suddenly felt hot and unable to do anything.

A brush of heat chocked Rose's air as they entered the small room. She began to cough more violently than before. _I can't breathe_, she thought. What the hell was going on with her? Again panic filled her. She hated not knowing what was happening to her. Was it normal? Or was something really wrong.

Rose knew what brought on the fit though. She knew but had refused to admit it. The blood. She had been drinking blood for a while and like food Rose knew what types she preferred over others and what kind of bloods tasted the best. The best was always fresh no matter what type, but bad blood was the worst. It always made her sick, but she hoped it would be different this time.

Bad blood was dead blood. If put in a human system bad blood simply gets destroyed and reused in their body, however, for Moroi and Rose dead blood was toxic. She cursed herself for not realizing why the blood had tasted so dreadful before. She had drunk it thinking her pregnancy had been making it taste bad, but she should have known. The blood had been bad.

Rose coughed one more time before her lungs were clear enough to pull in much needed air. She breathed one name it was all she could muster, "Dimitri."

Mason seemed to understand and nodded. "Are you sure you are going to be ok but yourself?" Rose nodded, and pushed him out the door. And she hoped that he would be able to reach Dimitri before she black out for good.

* * *

Dimitri had just gotten out of a Guardian meeting for the security for the ski lodge, he was tired but a guardian always worked no matter what. Ever since recent reports told of Striogi sightings heading towards the lodge, he knew the trip would be anything but enjoyable to him. But with the wards placed over the ski lodge, the meeting was more of a formality. Dimitri sighed as he walked down the corridor, his thoughts drifted to Rose. He smiled as her face made its way to the front of his mind.

Ever since he knew that Rose was pregnant, his anxiety has been growing. It was an overwhelming thought to think, that inside of her grew his child, their child. Over the course of a few days his rest went from restful, to nightmare. He hadn't had nightmares for years. Not since his father finally disappeared from his family lives. He had never felt this fear growing in him before. He had always known what to do, and gotten it done. He would be glad when Rose told Kirova and she was under protective guard or better yet that if she was nowhere near the Moroi.

He headed outside the cold, it reminded Dimitri of home. He tried to not think of the last time he had been home. It had been far too long and he felt guilt seek into him. He made it across the small bridge before he saw Mason rushing forward in the snow. The first thing he noticed was the boy's fire red hair as he quickly made his way closer.

"Dimitri." Mason was out of breath, when he said this and Dimitri almost laughed at the freckled boy, but his next words stopped him. "Rose…" hard breath, "…needs your…help."

"Where is she?" Dimitri asked in a panic, he needed no more but direction where Rose was. He had to find her.

Mason was struggling to breathe but he managed to speak again, "She is down the path, down the slope, in room two-one-one."

Dimitri nodded, "Show me." Mason led Dimitri down the path. Dimitri forced Mason to slow down to make sure not to attract attention. The last thing he needed was someone following them. Rose would only ask for Dimitri if it something that a band aid and a good lecturing couldn't do. Dimitri could only fear the worst. Had Rose been hurt, was the baby ok?

Mason opened the door to reveal a bloody Rose. She was on her knees coughing up blood. Dimitri took in the sight and could not muster up the courage yet to get closer to him. So many thoughts passing through his mind, Dimitri's fear grew and he froze for a moment. What could he do to help her? What was happening?

"Rose." Mason rushed over to Rose's side, "Rose tell me what to do." First aid wasn't Mason strong suit.

Dimitri shut the door quickly regaining his composure. Dimitri didn't know what was wrong but knew it was a part of her metamorphosis into what she had told him today. "Mason." He said, but he was unable to get the boys attention. "Mason," said forcibly, "I need you to go get me some water, and some blankets and a pillow."

"Why?" Dimitri had taken off duster that Rose left his doorstep after the spent the night in the cabin. "Because," He sighed he had to make this lie believable. He has started creating back up stories so that he could use if situations like this came up. "This has happen before." He said in a dramatic, making sure Mason knew he was being stupid to not listen..

"What do you mean this has happen before?" Mason asked, his eyes growing even wider.

Dimitri made Rose lay on her back, as his annoyance for the young man grew. If he had learned anything it was that blood had made Rose better. Rose was getting worse, and Dimitri did not know what to say, he just needed Mason to leave. So instead of spending time explaining what Lissa and Rose had told him, he stopped. He would leave it to Mason to figure out or to Rose to explain what exactly she had become.

"Mason, listen, you cannot tell anyone what you are about to see here." Mason raised his eyebrows in confusion. But Dmitri ignored the express on his face. Dimitri up his sleeve and took out a sliver tipped knife from his belt. He cut into his wrist and let his blood spill on Rose's lips. He needed to make her better and this was the only way he knew how. He could not wait for the boy to speak he just had to act.

Rose's cough seem to lessen as Dimitri's blood coasted down her throat. Her hunger came back with full force. Her eyes turned red and fangs pierced Dimitri's waiting wrist. A whimper left his lips as she latched on his wrist. His blood tasted sweeter than before to her, it was honey to Rose. She loved the taste of it and could not get enough. Mason stared as Rose drink Dimitri's blood, his thought drawing blank. He could not even piece together what was happening. Rose had been Dhampir the entire time they had known each other.

"I don't understand." Mason said. "This isn't possible." Mason was freaking out, and started pacing round the room. This went against everything he knew and had been taught.

He stared on as Rose sank her fangs deeper into Dimitri's wrist. Dimitri was getting tired and light headed, he had never felt like this before, it was then he knew what was happening and he had to stop her. Rose was taking too much.

"Rose, stop." Dimitri tried to pull away but Rose grip on his hand held on tight. She had never wanted blood this badly.

"Rose, please." Dimitri's pleaded. He knew she would never purposely harm him but this was different, she was not in control.

When the blood started to coat her throat the haze of the bloodlust took over, all she could think about was blood, his blood. She could never tire of Dimitri's blood. Even as she heard his pleas she couldn't stop. It was just so good. She continued even when Dimitri tried to pull away, even when Mason tried to pull her off of Dimitri. It was as if she had gained extra strength. She had no control and her body simply wanted more.

But when she heard Dimitri heartbeat drop she pulled away. It was hard but when she heard it she knew what was going to happen. No matter what Lissa always trained her to release when the heart started to slow down. It wasn't the perfect way to drink like the ten count rule, but it was better than killing the source. And she could not kill; it was not something she could live with.

Rose broke free and pinned Mason against the wall, in defense, suddenly feeling beyond energized. From what she gathered Mason knew too much and it was time to show Dimitri her last trick. She had to do this in order to keep them all safe. It was not time yet to let anyone else know. Compulsion was not Rose's strong suit but pumped up on blood Rose's compulsion could rival Lissa's at it best.

"Mason," she said in an obscure voice, "you will not remember this." She paused coming up with a convincing story, "We were on the slopes all today. There was snow, lots and lots of snow. We were on our last run when I hurt my ankle, nothing serious just a sprain."

"Just a sprain." Mason repeated automatically.

"And after you leave here you will eat and go to bed. You are tried." Rose continued.

"I'm so tired." Mason slump over as the magic on the compulsion forced him into submission.

"Tomorrow you will come and check up on me, because you are a good friend."

"I'm your best friend." He said as his eyes now glazed over.

"Now go." She commanded. Mason left the room, without another word. She had no doubts in her mind that Mason would check on her the next day, that he would not remember anything that happened. Now all she had to do was explain to Dimitri what just happened.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait I had some trouble with my computer this week but not worry everything fine now. This chapter is a bit short. I just wanted to add some Romitri fluff. Next chapter I'm going to change gears focus less on Rose and Dimitri and focus on Mia. I wonder what will happen when Tasha and Mia meet. Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven't yet, please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Eleven: Nurse Rose

She carted Dimitri to his room without further notice. She had to make sure he was alright. After sending Mason on his way, she was left with a problem. Dimitri was weakened, and not looking too great. He looked shaken and tried, then again that made sense. Thankfully it was the end of the day and he had the night off of guard duty. In one move Rose helped Dimitri and get him up and towards her side then dragged him away from the room.

She lock the door after she was able to get Dimitri on to his bed. It had not been easy, but he had tried to help her as best he could. The loss of blood took a toll on him, something he never thought would weaken him so much. But then again Rose may have taken just a little more than she should have. His once pink cheeks were now slightly grey. Rose knew she took more than she was supposed to, some guilt flowed through her, but instead she focused her attention on the man now on the bed.

Before she could place a blanket on Dimitri she wanted to bandage his injured wrist. She was careful not the reopen the wounds as she cleaned the puncher marks that were on his wrist. She paused. How could she do this? Her bloodlust was getting out of control. Rose had to put it end to it. But she knew that it would never happened. She then carefully wrapped his wrist tightly before setting it down next to him.

She cursed under her breath as she went in search of some blankets and some first aid. With the lack of blood Dimitri would be colder, and she did not want anything bad happening to him. She also went in search of food and water. She piled her supplies on the small table Dimitri had in his room, taking inventory of everything she had she nodded satisfied. She took off his shoes and pulled off his duster. Making sure to take a moment to take in how wonderful he looked dressed so simply.

"Dimitri, can you hear me?" Rose asked soft as she paced the blanket on Dimitri. She could not help but be worried, tight feeling filled her chest as she once again looked at the gorgeous man before her.

Dimitri turned to his side and watched Rose. His head was spinning and just trying to make it back to his room with all the noise and walking made his head spilt in two. Out of all the things that could have happened he was glad to feel the pain and not be dead. Not only that but deep inside he felt a sick satisfaction that Rose had chosen him to drink from.

"Yes, Rose I can hear you." His eyes had closed when Rose left him on the bed. He had too many things roaming inside of his head, he needed to think, but it just hurt so badly.

With all of the new stressors in his life of the last few weeks or so, Dimitri was having a hard time adjusting. Which was something he was not use to. He had always been able to take in his surrounding and become what was needed of him. But now his world had tilted and he had no idea how to straighten it. The only thing that seemed normal to him was his guard duty. While walking the grounds of the school wasn't the most exciting job, he enjoyed the walk. Clearing his head, and having time to just exist before he had to return back to the madness of his life. A life he no longer seemed to have control over.

"Do you want some food? Sugar should help your head." Rose held up a granola bar she found in his bag, hoping he would eat it and soon feel better.

Dimitri nodded, though the action caused his head to spin some more. And he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard of his bed. Rose handed him the granola bar and then a bottle of water. He could not help the smile that passed across his lips. She looked so cute worrying about him. Her eyes soft, and a small pout on her lips.

"Thank you, Rose." His voice sounded through the quiet room.

"So," Rose paused not knowing what to say. She could not say you're welcome when she was the reason he was feeling like this.

"So?" Dimitri questioned. He rise his eyebrow, "Do I have to ask?" He wanted to what exactly Rose had done to Mason. However, Dimitri could guess what Rose had done to Mason. It was compulsion and he knew it. He just wanted her to confirm it.

"It was compulsion. And yes I can use it like Lissa can, but I'm not as good as she is." Rose sighed, "How is your head?" She asked after a few moments, hoping he would just drop the subject. He already knew so many of her secrets, and even though it scared her she wanted him to know more. Rose was just so use to keep secrets than revealing them.

"Better." Dimitri said, "Thank you, Rose." He decided dropping the subject would be for the best. Maybe he could just enjoy her company. So instead he smiled and set his gaze onto Rose, hoping she knew it would all end well.

She smiled back without hesitation, "Your welcome." The sun peaked through the mountains signaling the start of a new day.

"I think I should go." Rose got up from the bed, with a heavy heart. But Dimitri's hand wrapped around her wrist keeping her form leaving. He stared into her brown eyes with something Rose could not read, but it kept her frozen.

"Stay." Rose turned her whole body back to Dimitri and studied him closely.

"Ok." Rose turned off the lights in the room and shut out the coming day. Dimitri settled against the sheets of his bed, and moved to room for Rose. She took off her shoes and got under the covers. His warmth surround her. Like a cocoon of safe and the feeling of home. She could not help the feeling that filled her chest once again. She liked it, even loved it. She wished she could stay in his arms forever.

Rose settled on his chest and lingered for a moment before laying her head over his heart. Its steady beat inviting her eyes to close. She had never felt like this before, like she just belonged there.

"Rose?" Dimitri whispered in the dark.

"Mmm." She responded. She had begun to fall asleep the events of the day catching up with her.

"I'm glad you're safe." Rose snuggled into his chest further. Listening to Dimitri heartbeat a slow restful rhythm that she wanted to hear every night and every day.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: So here is the next chapter. There is a bit of Mason and Lissa, and lots of Mia and a bit of Tasha. Hope you guys like it. Flashback in _italics._ Also thanks to everyone that has commented, favorite, and followed. I really appreciated. And for people who haven't yet, please review, favorite and/or follow! The info I use a lot for this story I found at **** wiki/Vampire_Academy_ Series_Wiki****, in case you wanted to know.**

**************This chapter was co-written and edited by Mitrioselove********************

**Summary: What if the lust charm had a lasting effect on Rose Hathaway, and relieved a secret she never wanted to be told? Somewhat AU fic. Pregnant Fic. Based on the movie and the book.**

Charmed by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Twelve: When Disaster Meet Chaos

Mason raced down the café through the crowds hallways. For a school over only a few hundred students it seemed much more in the small space. He was worried about Rose. He promised himself he would check up on her after her nasty fall the day before. Mason had shown up at her door around eight expecting her to be their but was disappointed when she wasn't and Lissa opened the door.

_He knocked on the door twice. His patience wearing thin, as he needed to know if Rose was OK._

_Knock, Knock. He waited a moment before knocking again. Knock, knock, knock. He put his ear closer to the door almost missed the sound of someone walking up to the door._

_He was dressed in his warmest outfit. The weather had taken a turned for the worst late last night. The news reported at least another three feet of snow until the storm let up. That meant there would be no skiing for the next two days until the machines could groom the snow again. He was slightly disappointed but then thought that maybe he could spend his time with Rose._

_"Is Rose here?" Mason asked, looking over her shoulder and into the room. Lissa had barely opened the door._

_Lissa shook her head. "No, she not here sorry." He had this feeling to check and make sure Rose was ok. She sprained her ankle yesterday skiing. Mason sighed. What was he going to do if he could not find her?_

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Lissa said, "I think she is down stairs at café. She said something about a donut craving or something."_

_Mason nodded and left for the café. He was determined to find Rose if it was the last thing he did. _

He arrived just in time to catch Rose as she made it to one of the few table still opened. He watched her closely a little confused as to why she was not limping. But shrugged it off, knowing she probably healed quickly. Either that or she was hiding the pain. Something Dhampirs were good at.

Mason rushed up to her slightly out of breath, "Hey." He said a smile forming on his lips.

Rose looked up from her glazed donut a little confused at his enthusiasm. She was surprised to see Mason here, at least not this early. But then she remembered that she compelled him to come and check on her. She tried not to groan, she really had to get better at compelling. She wanted him to check up on her but not like this. She had forgotten about Mason after she spent the night sleeping over at Dimitri's.

"Hi," Rose said carefully watching Mason closely "Do you want to sit down?" She motioned to the seat in front of her, starting to take her first bit of the deep fried goodness.

Mason sat across from Rose smile still plastered on his face, "How is your leg?" Mason asked, "I went to your room but you weren't there."

Rose thought for minute. She couldn't tell him about Dimitri or about how her pregnancy was maddening her craving for more and more weird things. Just the other day all she want to do was to eat ice and dirt, but thankfully Lissa kept her away from digging some up. She really thought at times she was going crazy. Maybe she was but she refused to admit it.

"Yea, just really wanted a donut. I don't know what it is." They laughed both well knowing Rose's love of anything sweet and deep fried.

"Don't I get one?" Mason asked with a slight pout.

Rose laughed, he should have known better. She shook her head no and inhaled the rest of her treat. Mason and Rose were soon join by Eddie and a few other Dhampirs. They spent most of the day talking and laughing the day away. It was nice for Rose to once seem normal. She loved Lissa but time with her always reminded her about how not normal she was. For those few hours she felt just like another Dhampir and this made her happy.

* * *

Mia wasn't having the best of time. Moroi were not made for these type of conditions. A few days at the ski lodge and freezing weather wasn't Mia's idea of an ideal vacation. She would have liked to go home to her parents. It did matter that they were servants. She loved them, and they loved her in return. But since Mia's mother was killed by Strigoi, not too long ago her father pushed her to stay with the Academy. It was safer he had told her. Mia would continue to sit in her room, waiting for the trip to be over, if she did not have to meet up with Jesse to plan their biggest attack against the princess yet.

Thankfully, her watch dog had been coasting since she got here. She stuck more with the Dhampirs than her pretty princess. Everything was set to go, but there was a problem. Natasha Oreza was now hanging around with the princess. This would mean the Rose and Lissa would have to be attacked at different times if she wanted the prank to work. Mia knew better than to try anything around Tasha, she had a fierce reputation, and she knew she would not be afraid to fight back.

With a quick last minute look at her clothes, making sure her outfit was warm enough, she headed out the door. She set to meet Jesse before the ski trip started but with last minute exams, either Jesse, Ralf, or Mia had not been able to meet. She walked quickly down the hallway before both Moroi and Dhampir came back from breakfast. She want to meet him quickly to make sure everyone was on the same page. The last time she had bullied the princess she ended up pay for it in tears. She lost her boyfriend and then her popularity soon after. That would not happen again.

She sighed taking another left to the meeting spot. She went down the hall until she heard the hush of voices from the other side of the door. She turn to the marked door number thirty four. _This is it_, she thought to herself. She could not help but smile at what was to come. She was going to make those two pay.

She opened the door in a rush and closed it tightly behind her. The room was an old conference room that was up for renovation at the moment, the perfect meeting place for making wicked plans. No one would come here and ruin what they needed to do.

"Hello boys." She says to both Jess and Ralf who are sit on top of the many tables in the conference room. "So, is everything ready to go?"

"Everything is ready to go." Ralf said with a crocked smile on his lips.

"We only need to get they separated." Jesse sighed, "But how are we going to do that?"

Mia had been thinking about it. But considering how much time both Lissa and Rose had been spending apart, separating them wasn't the issue. It was getting them away from their friends especially Guardian Belikov, Rose had been spending a lot more time with him because of her needed extra training. The sound of the door opening snapped them out of their planning, before Mia could tell the boys of her plan.

Natasha Oreza stood at the doorway in her expensive furs. She took three step clicking her heels against the wooden floors. She looked fierce and Mia at that moment envied her. Mia, Jesse and Ralf stilled at the slight of her. _Did she over hear what they had said_, Mia thought. She could not afford for her plan to be ruined, not this time. For once things were going to go her way.

"Why are you here?" Mia asked. She was defensive and she knew it but she didn't care at the moment.

"I'm here because you have a plan to make Hathaway disappear." Tasha stated sharply. She walked farer up the row and ending up in front of the room. "And I want what she seems to have and what most people around here are obvious to."

"So, you're not going to stop us?" Ralf covered his arms over his chest. He didn't believe Natasha for a minute but at this point the trio really did have a choice.

"No," Natasha found a seat on the table swig her heels in the air, "I will help but with one exception."

"What is the exception?"

"You leave Lissa alone." Tasha wasn't really friends with Lissa but she made Christian better. He seem to crawl out of the shell he created when his parents turned Striogi. And if there was one person she cared about it was him.

"No." Mia wanted Lissa, she could have cared less about her watch dog. Rose was just in her way but with how little time Lissa and Rose spent on the winter break. It made Lissa an easy target.

Natasha got up from the table and walking towards Mia. "You **will** leave Lissa alone." She paused in front of Mia, "Or I will made sure those checks your daddy get from the court from our mother's death will disappear." She looked down at Mia's clothes. "And considering your family needs the charity. I suggest you **do** as you are told." And with that Natasha brushed passed Mia and out the door.

Silence echoed in the room. Jesse and Ralf made a move to speak but with the raised of her hand she silenced them. She knew that if she wanted her family to survived she would have to change her plans. But what the bitch Natasha Oreza didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And Mia would made sure of it. She looked at the boys right as Jesse was about to speak, but she silenced him immediately.

"Don't start."

**To be continued…**


End file.
